Mikey's Little Girl
by Loving Leo
Summary: One-shot. Mikey and his girlfriend have a baby, then Mikey decides it's time for his family to know. 2012 turtles


**Another random story that came to me while walking the dog!**

The four turtles walk out of the dojo and Mikey heads to the turntables.

"Dudes I'm going for first patrol tonight, see ya later!" and with that he sprints to the nearest manhole.

Mikey checks that no one's following him before jumping up a fire escape and running across the rooftops.

He grins as he thinks of Tessa or Tess. They had been dating for a year now and about 8 and half months ago she gave him some news that changed his life forever.

_I'm pregnant._

In less than a month he would be a father. He may be only 15 and Tessa only 16 but they both were delighted.

"Mikey!" an overjoyed, pregnant woman grins.

"Tess!" Mikey shouts, jumping in through the window "Hi babe!"

"Mikey, Susan is here to give me one last ultra scan before the baby comes!" Tess gives Mikey a hug.

"I'm glad I made it!" Mikey laughs, putting his hand on Tessa's large stomach.

The baby kicks and Mikey grins "She knows her daddy"

"Susan said that it is almost 100% confirmation if it still looks like a girl now" Tess places her hand over Mikey's.

Susan is not only one of their best friends but a midwife/nurse as well.

"I'm here!" Susan yells.

They jump "God Susan if you keep doing that you'll scare me into early labour!" Tess jokes.

"Sorry" Susan gives a sheepish grin before tying her blond hair in a bun and setting the equipment up , "Lie down"

Tessa lies down on the bed and lifts her shirt up.

She shivers as the cold gel is rubbed along her stomach and the scanner is run along.

Susan looks at the monitor "Yep she's defiantly a girl and from the looks of it, she's coming this week"

"What? Next week!" Mikey jumps.

"Yep" Susan grins.

"Awesome!" Mikey gives Tessa a tight hug.

"Uh can I have a picture?" Mikey looks lovingly at the screen.

"I'll just print some out, I assume you want one that's wallet size?" Susan smiles.

"You know me to well" Mikey laughs.

"While it prints I have the final print of her body structure, would you like to know?" Susan teases.

"Duh!" Tessa and Mikey yell in sync.

"Ok! Ok!" Susan laughs, "She'll pretty much look like you Mikey, but she has some hair and I'm not sure what her skin colour is"

"AHH" Tess suddenly cries.

"Susan?" Mikey panics.

"Shit she's going into labour now!" Susan cusses.

"Help" Mikey looks straight at Susan.

"wipe the gel off and grab me two towels and your newborn blanket!" Susan orders.

Mikey sprints out of the room and grabs the two old but clean towels they picked before running into the nursery and grabbing the blanket they picked to be her first, It was pale pink with turtles around it.

He rushes back into the room and passes the stuff to Susan.

Susan lifts Tess up a little and places one of the towels under her before taking Tessa's pants off.

Suddenly water goes everywhere.

"Her water just broke! It's going to be a short labour, I can give you that" Susan grabs the other towel and wipes Tessa down.

Tessa screams again.

"Ok" Susan places her hands between Tessa's legs "Tessa push"

Tessa lets out another scream but does what Susan says.

The baby's head appears and it's a pale green.

"Tessa one more push" Susan orders.

Tessa lets out a loud scream before signing with relief as Susan washes the blood off the baby gently before wrapping her up and passing her to Mikey.

Mikey gently holds her "She's beautiful, no scratch that, she's perfect"

A tear trails slowly down his face.

"Can I take a photo of you with her Mikey?" Susan smiles.

"Sure" Mikey whispers.

Susan grabs her camera and takes a photo of newborn daughter and father.

"Mikey" Tess whispers.

"Here" Mikey passes her to Tessa.

"Oh my god Mikey she's lovely" Tessa cries as she tugs at Tessa's finger.

"I want to call her Elle, it means Beautiful fairy" Mikey runs his finger over his daughters face.

"I love it" Tessa sighs happily, "I want her name to be Elle Mona Hamato"

"Hamato?" Mikey flushes slightly.

"You are the father" Tessa smiles.

"I want a photo of the new family" Susan grins.

"What is with you and photos?" Tessa jokes.

Susan takes 4 more photos, one of all of them, one of her and Elle, one of Tessa and Elle and one just of Elle.

She prints off small, passport size ones for me, including the ultrasound and I tuck them into my belt.

"I want to stay but.." Mikey sighs sadly.

"It's ok Mikey, I'll stay with Tessa and you can come back tomorrow" Susan reassures.

"Tessa?" Mikey looks at his girlfriend.

"It's fine Mikey just come back ASAP" Tessa smiles.

"I will" Mikey gives Tessa a quick kiss on the lips and a gentle one on Elle's forehead "I love you both"

"I love you too Mikey" Tessa watches Mikey hop out of the window.

Mikey jumps over the turn tables and into the lair.

"Mikey where the hell have you been?" Leo snaps.

"Patrolling, I just lost track of time" Mikey replies smiling, NOTHING could ruin his good mood.

"Call next time" Leo sighs "I'm going to bed"

"I'm going too" Mikey runs to his room and looks at the photos of his perfect daughter.

"I need to talk to master Splinter" Mikey groans.

Sliding back out of bed and tucking the photos back in place, he slips out of the door.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey knocks on the Japanese sliding door.

"Come in Michelangelo" Splinter smiles at his son.

"I need some advice" Mikey sighs.

Master Splinter grabs his crystallised walking stick and heads over to his son. That's when he sees his sons happy but terrified expression.

"My son explain because to be blunt, you look like a new father with that look" Splinter smiles.

"Well I kinda am" Mikey mumbles.

"Explain" Splinter places a paw on his son's shoulder.

Mikey pulls out the photo of him and Elle and passes it to Splinter.

Master splinter looks at the photo before kneeling next to his son.

"She's my daughter, she...she's called Elle" Mikey Stumbles.

''She is beautiful my son, who is her mother?" Splinter looks at the photo, memories of Miwa come back into his head.

"T-Tessa" Mikey fumbles with the photos and gives them to Splinter.

"Who is this other woman?" Splinter holds out the one of Susan and Elle.

"Susan, she-she helped me deliver Elle and do the ultra-sounds" Mikey smiles at the thought of Elle, Tessa and Susan.

"I am annoyed that you didn't tell me but I am very happy for you my son" Splinter smiles.

Mikey jumps up and hugs his father.

"Can I go spend the night with them?" Mikey looks up pleadingly.

"Yes my son" Splinter smiles.

"Don't tell my brothers, I want to tell them myself" Mikey tells him before bolting out of the door.

Mikey sprints to Tessa's and dives through the window.

"Mikey?" Susan looks up.

"Hey Susan, I told my father and he said I could spend the night here" Mikey looks around.

"There in the nursery" Susan chuckles as Mikey runs there.

"Tessa?" Mikey whispers, walking in the pale orange room.

''Mikey you can back so soon" Tessa smiles.

"I told master Splinter and he said I could spend the night here!" Mikey whispers excitedly.

"That's awesome Mikey" Tessa looks the dark wooden crib "Mikey come look"

Mikey walks over and looks in to see Elle fast asleep.

"Tessa she is perfect" Mikey leans in and plants a soft kiss on Elle's cheek.

"Let's get some rest, Susan said she'll look after Elle" Tessa stands up.

"Ok" Mikey pushes the hair out of Elle's face and heads to bed.

They wake up peacefully the next morning and hop out of bed.

There's the sound of crying and they walk out of their room.

"Morning you two" Susan greet as she tries to calm Elle down.

Mikey lifts her out of Susan's arms and makes a strange noise.

Elle stops crying.

"Ok what and how did you do that?" Tessa gaps.

"The sound? Oh I think it's a turtle thing" Mikey blushes.

"I like it, also it stops her crying" Tessa takes Elle and holds her close.

"I want to take you two home today so you can meet my family" Mikey smiles softly at his small family.

"I'd love to Mikey" Tessa smiles back.

"Let's head home then!" Mikey grins.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0

Leo yawns and sit down to watch morning Space Heroes. (A/N sorry I love Leo's Space heroes thing)

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie asks as he sits down.

"Haven't seen him" Raph replies coming in.

"Michelangelo shall be home soon" Splinter explains, sitting down.

"Hai Sensei" Leo nods before watching Space hero's again.

At that moment Mikey walks through the turntables followed by Tessa holding Elle, so wrapped up you couldn't tell it was a baby, to her chest.

The three turtles draw their weapons.

"Don't you DARE hurt them" Mikey growls.

The turtles looked shocked but put their weapons back.

"Miss Tessa I assume?" Splinter comes forward.

"I'm Tessa yes" Tessa nods.

Just then Elle starts to cry.

Mikey takes her from Tessa's arms and rocks her slowly, again he makes that noise.

"Shh baby" He coos.

"What is going on!" Raph snaps.

Elle starts to cry again.

Mikey passes Elle to Tessa and is holding a tanto to Raph's neck in the blink of an eye.

"If you make my daughter cry one more time then you won't have to worry about breathing" Mikey growls dangerously.

Mikey puts the tanto away and grabs Elle again.

Everyone looks taken aback.

"My son" Splinter smiles.

"Uh would you like to hold Elle sensei?" Mikey offers.

"I'd love to my son" Splinter picks Elle up and looks at her face "She is as beautiful as the photos"

"How old is she?" donnie ask, still confused.

"She's about 8 hours old" Mikey laughs.

Donnie's jaw drops "8 hours?!"

"Yup I have a photo of her ultra-scan about 2 hours before her birth actually" Mikey grins.

"Wow" Donnie breaths.

"I'm with ya Mikey" Raph looks at Elle.

"Me too" Leo grins.

"Me three!" Donnie adds in.

Mikey smiled, his family was perfect. He knew it would change in time but for now? It was perfect.


End file.
